Talk to mommy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny reveal her big secret to her mom. This is the sequel to my other story 'Sonny with a Secret'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Talk to mommy**

**Sonny Munroe has decided to tell her mom that she's a stripper.**

Sonny got some time off to deal with 'family-issues' as she told Marshall before she left.

Now Sonny is back home in Wisconsin and now Sonny and her mom are in the living room.

It's been over 10 minutes since Sonny said a word, cause she's so nervous.

"You're not your normal talking self today, what's goin' on?" says Connie Munroe.

"Mom, how would you feel about me havin' an extra job, aside from being an actress?" says Sonny in a low weak tone.

"Why girl would you need a second job?" says Connie.

"To make some more money until I become really rich and famous." says Sonny.

"Uh...okay..." says Connie confused.

"I have an extra job at a place called 'The Exotic Dungeon'..." says Sonny.

"What's that...? Some kind of clothing store?" says Connie.

"No, its a..." begins Sonny.

"A what exactly?" says Connie.

"It's a big porn-club. I'm workin' there as a stripper." says Sonny as she blush and turn her face away.

"A stripper?" says Connie, her voice going hard and strong. "Allison Munroe, I am very disappointed with you. You might get an STD or get raped."

"Come on, mom! STD, are you serious? I only dance, like around a pole or give guys a lap dance and stuff. I don't have sex." says Sonny.

"That's still bad. Some perv might decide that you're his slut and force you to have sex with him. All this time I thought my daughter was a good young woman and now I find out that she's a damn stripper. How could you?" says Connie in an angry tone.

"Mom, I'm not 5 years old anymore, you gotta let go and let me be an adult." says Sonny.

"Clearly you're not capable to do the right thing in a mature adult way, girl." says Connie.

"Back off, okay? It's my life and I can do what I want with it and at this point in my life I wanna be a stripper. Deal with or stay away!" says Sonny.

"You should at least have the nerv to tell me stuff like this before you give it a try." says Connie.

"Holy shit, like that would make a difference, mommy!" says Sonny with anger and sarcasm.

"It might..." says Connie, not sure what to say.

"I'm goin' back to Los Angeles and don't call me, txt me or anything until you can accept what I do, ya bitch!" says Sonny as she grab her suitcase and leave.

Sonny stop right before she walk through the door and says in a hard cold tone "Don't say anything to dad, if you do I'll kick your lazy ass."

Two days later Sonny is back in her home in LA.

"Why is mom such a stubborn old woman about this?" says Sonny to herself.

The next day at the studio, Sonny get a phone call from Jeff DeMontero, the man who owns the porn-club where Sonny is working as a stripper.

"Mr DeMontero, didn't we agree that you shouldn't call me at work? I could get into soo much trouble if Mr Condor knew all about Sexy Swaggie." says Sonny.

"Who are you talkin' to? You have a scene in 10 minutes, go get ready." says Marshall as he walk up to Sonny.

"No one, just a friend from back home." says Sonny.

"I heard you say the word sexy. You're not stuck in some bad stuff, are you?" says Marshall.

"Of course, not. I'll go get ready." says Sonny.

"Thank God, that was way too close for comfort. Marshall almost found out about my secret. Stupid Jeff DeMontero. We had a deal, don't call me at my day-time job. Dang it!" says Sonny to herself.

Later that day when Sonny get home she have an e-mail from her mom. It says: "Sonny, I hope you've decided to stop being a stripper. Please do the right thing, girl. Many hugs from your mom."

Sonny sends an e-mail back. It says: "Mom, didn't I tell you to fucking back off...? I'm still a stripper and gonna be until I'm so rich I don't need to. Eat crap!"

Two weeks later when Sonny watch TV someone knocks on her door.

When she open, it's her mom.

"Mom, what are you doin' here?" says Sonny, not happy to see her mom, cause she thought it would be someone fun.

"I'm here to forgive you." says Connie.

"What...?" says Sonny.

"I forgive you. If you wanna be a stripper there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just be careful, okay?" says Connie.

"Mom, you know me...I'm always careful." says Sonny with a smile on her face. "Thanks for changing your mind, mom."

"Don't thank me, girl. You can do what you want, but that doesn't mean I like it. Okay, guess that's it. Bye!" says Connie.

"Mom, have a coffee with me or something. If you've come all the way from old Wisconsin, that's the least I could do for you." says Sonny.

"Sorry, but I can't. I promised your dad I'd head straight back home after I'd talk to you." says Connie. "Oh...I almost forgot, can I tell your dad what you do?"

"If you think he can deal with it, so yes." says Sonny. "Just remember to also tell him that he never get to see me doin' my stripper-thing."

"Sure, Sonny! Bye!" says Connie as she smile, hug her daughter and leave.

The next night, Sonny enter 'The Exotic Dungeon' through the backdoor as she always does.

She smile at the security guard.

"Sexy Swaggie, welcome. How are you doin' tonight?" says the guard.

"Never better, Kev!" says Sonny.

"Nice to hear." says the guard as he open the door.

As usual Sonny give the guard a light friendly spank on the butt as she walk past him.

Once she get to her dressing room she change into a sexy Cleopatra outfit.

When Sonny ( as Sexy Swaggie, of course ) get to the backstage area, Sun Blaze is waiting for her.

"Hi, Swaggie! Kinda empty around here last night without ya." says Sun Blaze.

"Family-issues, that's why I wasn't here, but now things are cool again and I'm ready to get sexy." says Sonny.

"Want me to warm ya up a bit, sweetie?" says Sun Blaze.

"Mmmm, I'd love that, Blaze!" says Sonny.

Sun Blaze flip Sonny over and begin to gently lick Sonny's ass.

"Awww, that feels good...!" moans Sonny with pleasure.

After a few minutes Sonny is ready to get out on the runway and do her thing.

"And now she's back, the star of the club, the girl who simply has that natural sexy aura...the awesome Miss Sexy Swaggie herself!" says Doug.

Sonny step out on the runway and does her sexy hip-moves as she walk.

When she get to the end of the runway she pull off her dress and reveal her black bra and pink panties. She smile and wink at the audience. Sexy Swaggie is home!

**The End.**


End file.
